


Any Merthur requests

by MirkerLurker



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirkerLurker/pseuds/MirkerLurker
Summary: ~ I miss this fandom so I want to write something for it. Leave a suggestion in the comments, I will write almost anything (rules are on the inside)~
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 6





	Any Merthur requests

Hey! I miss this show so much so I'm going to write something for it as apart of 2021.

A list of rules are:  
* I won't write anything about rape.  
* I won't write torture (unless it's about them saving each other from said torturer.)  
* I hate major character deaths but if I have to I will write it (I will be crying though.)  
* I wont write about a gore kink.  
* No mpregs

● I love AU's like soulmates and stuff like that so feel free to suggest one.  
● I have never written smut before so I may not be the best but I'm willing to give it a shot (♡///♡)

that should be it! Please leave a request!!


End file.
